


cus u make my earfquake

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: #davislives, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, LMAO, may and daisy share another, piper and davis share (1) brain, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Piper comes up with a very creative way to ask Daisy out, with help*title and lyrics from tyler the creator's song 'earfquake'





	cus u make my earfquake

“For real, for real, for real this tiiimme.”

“For real, for real, for real this tiiiiiime.”

Daisy looked up from her tablet. She turned to May. “Did you hear that?”

May paused and brought her head up to listen. The same words were repeated and May frowned in concentration.

“It sounded like singing.”

“Singing?” Daisy raised a brow. May shook her head and sighed. “Just what we needed,” May muttered. “What do you think it is this time?”

Daisy thought for a second. “A singing ghost would be cool.”

“We’ve already dealt with ghosts”, said May. “Not a fan.”

Daisy blushed. “Oh right. Sorry. What about aliens.”

Daisy and May gave each other a look™ and said “oh hell no” and “not doing that again” without a second thought.

“Maybe we’re on a game show and we’re being pranked?” Daisy tried.

“I’m the only one who pulls pranks around here”, May glowered. “I’m going to go see what this thing is and put a stop to it, before it does something it regrets. Like challenging me to a prank war.”

Daisy smiled and gave May a two-finger salute before going back to her tablet.

May grabbed her gun and headed out of the cockpit.

**

“Don’t leave! Its my fauuuult.”

“Don’t leave! Its my fauult.”

“Cus when it all comes crashing down I’ll neeed youuuu.”

May heard the singing grow louder as she made her way across the Zephyr. She made out two distinct voices then: the lead singer was female, with a low baritone as backup. There was something oddly familiar about the two voices, but May wasn’t sure what. She climbed the ladder down to the containment pods. The voices had to be coming from there.

“Cause you make my earth quake! Oh you make my earth quake! Riding around, your love is shaking me up, and its making my heart breeaak.”

“Eeeaaaarrrthquuake, Eeeaaaarrrthquuak –“

The male voice is cut off as his partner shushes him.

“False alarm, its May! Act natural.”

May put her gun away and smiled. She had a pretty good idea who the voice was, now.

Piper cleared her throat. Davis was caught red handed using the containment module as a bongo.

“Ma’am.” Piper nodded her head at May in an attempt to seem casual. May just stood there and her façade crumbled in about three seconds.

“I was trying to serenade Agent Johnson, ma’am. I want to ask Dais – Agent Johnson to be my girlfriend, but I didn’t know how, and Davis suggested I do it using song lyrics because in his boneheaded mind that stuff is romantic so I chose to sing Tyler the Creator’s song ‘Earfquake’ since its…about earthquakes…and….Yeah this is dumb. We’re sorry.”

Davis raised his hands. “In my defense, I thought we sounded pretty good.”

May eyed them for a second before shrugging. “Piper, you sound good.”

“Thanks, May.” Piper beamed.

“Davis?”

He stood at attention. “Yes ma’am?”

“You’re a little pitchy.”

“Yes ma’am.”

May left and went back to the control room. When they were alone again Piper hit Davis in the arm.

“I told you! Get it together before I replace you with Keller!”

Davis rubbed his arm and pouted in the corner. “It wasn’t that bad,” he grumbled. “And Keller can’t keep a tune to save his life.”

**

May returned to the cockpit and sat down. She tried to hide her expression but Daisy could see the corner of her lip pulled up into a smirk.

“So…how’s our singing space reality show ghost?”

May didn’t try to hide her smirk anymore. “Actually, it was Piper. She wants to ask you out.”

“Really?” May nodded. Daisy gaped at her.

“She’s singing because she wants to ask me out?”

May handed her her headset and fiddled with the controls. “See for yourself.”

She pressed the intercom for the containment room. “Piper. Davis. From the top.”

”For real, for real, for real this tiiiiimme...”

“Cause you make my earth quake! Oh you make my earthquake! Girl you make my earth quake. Cause when all comes crashing down I’ll need youuuuuu!”

“Piper? Is that you?”

“Oh, hey what’s up, Daisy?”

“Are you asking me out? Through song?”

“Yeah! I mean, if that’s your thing.”

She looked back at May, who was shaking her head and smiling, like, with teeth and stuff. She put her aviators on to maintain her reputation as an inscrutable badass but as always, Daisy could see straight through it. She laughed.

“Yeah, Pipes. It’s my thing. I love that song, and I’m really exited to be your girlfriend.”

There’s a pause on the other end and the sound of Piper hi-fiving Davis. Daisy heard a muffled “shit! Why did May teach you to hit so hard!” from Davis and a “booyah” from Piper then she was on the line again.

“Awesome. Cause that’s pretty much the only song I know about falling in love with an earthquake, so you’ll be hearing it a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to earfquake this morning and i thought of my favorite inhuman. i really wanted someone to flirt W/ daisy with this song but piper is the only character who is galaxy brain enough to do it, so i made it a pipsy fic :)
> 
> Also RIP DAVIS, YOU DESERVED BETTER


End file.
